Unbroken
by Izzyaro
Summary: For years the Kingsguard stood by and did nothing while Aerys descended into madness. When Rhaegar abandons his wife and children to that madness, two of them decide to finally take a stand.


Lewyn should have listened to his sister.

Targaryens make either great rulers, or mad ones, she had said, when he informed her of his appointment to the Kingsguard. There was no in between. Over the years his suspicions have grown, but now there was no doubt.

Aerys had murdered a dozen of his sworn vassals and their heirs, including the Lord Paramount of the North. His own heir, Prince Rhaegar, was no better. Lewyn had once admired the Crown Prince, but after the Tourney of Harrenhal, where his niece had been publicly disgraced, and then after Rhaegar's selfishness had led him to abduct Lyanna Stark and enrage Houses Stark, Baratheon, and Martell, all of that admiration had turned to contempt.

There was a storm coming. One that would tear the Seven Kingdoms apart. The North would never forget, nor forgive, and now that the King had demanded the heads of Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon there would be war. Houses Arryn and Tully were bound by ties of honour and friendship to the wanted lords, and now that Aerys had shown his true colours no Lord in the land could rest safely.

Nor would Dorne, but Prince Doran's situation is more complicated. Lewyn knows his nephew, knows that he will never risk the lives of Elia and the children. Dorne will be forced to fight for the Mad King, and Elia will remain isolated and without protection.

Lewyn's hand clenches around his sword hilt. He would be surprised if Rhaegar had spared even a thought for the woman who was actually his wife, or for his children. It was no secret that Aerys held them in contempt. He saw them as hostages for use against Dorne, no more.

Lewyn had sworn to serve and protect the King, but this is family. Family always came first.

But as good as he is, he cannot do this alone. The Dornish troops in King's Landing are loyal to him, and to the Princess, but they are outnumbered. They need help.

Most of the Kingsguard are loyal to Rhaegar, if not to the King, but there may be one possible ally.

Jaime Lannister is barely sixteen, but his eyes are far older. Smiles come rarely to him now, and it hurts to remember the golden knight who had joined them with such hope and idealism. Months of watching the King descend into madness, rape his sister-wife, and scorn his gooddaughter and her children have drained the life from Lannister's eyes. And they had stood by and done nothing.

No more.

Lewyn waits until they are on a routine inspection in King's Landing, well away from the ears of the Red Keep, but once safe he doesn't waste words.

"The King is mad. War is coming. I am taking my niece and her children to safety."

Lannister freezes. He tries to keep his face blank, the way his father must have tried to drill into him, but he can't hide the terror that blazes in his eyes. He has to wet his lips before he can speak. "You think the king..."

He trails off without finishing the sentence. Lewyn just raises an eyebrow. The boy isn't stupid, and he knows exactly what Aerys thinks of his grandchildren. Lannister looks away, and Lewyn can't stop himself from pressing, "They're in danger. They're innocent. Rhaenys is barely two, and Aegon-"

"I know," Lannister hisses. He casts a quick glance round, but they're secluded enough that no one even looks their way. He's silent for a long minute, and when he looks up his face is close to grey. "They...they're not the only ones in danger."

He doesn't say anything else, but he doesn't need to. Lewyn meets his eyes and nods. "The Queen too. And Prince Viserys."

Rhaella has always deserved more than the hand life had dealt her, and Viserys is only a few years older than Rhaenys. Lannister somehow goes even paler. Lewyn remembers the words he overheard from Gerold Hightower, and his lips twist into a bitter smile. "We are sworn to them as well."

Lannister looks away and doesn't speak. Lewyn doesn't press him. He knows what he is asking. They will be oathbreakers for this. They will be scorned throughout the kingdom.

Lewyn can't find it in him to care.

Lannister looks up, and his eyes are clear. "What do you need me to do?"

* * *

In the end, it's easier than he expected.

It's not unusual for him to visit his niece. Nor for him to station Dornish guards at her chambers. A word of warning is enough, Elia has never been stupid and she feels the danger even more sharply than he does.

She is ready and waiting when he enters her chambers, dressed in a plain hooded cloak. Aegon is sleeping at her breast, and Rhaenys is suppressing yawns from the chair next to her. Lewyn spares them both a smile before taking his niece's hand.

"Ready?"

Elia's face is drawn and wan, but her grip is strong. "Ready."

Lewyn smiles. He gathers Rhaenys into his arms, poking her on the nose to make her giggle, and looses his sword in his scabbard. Woe betide anyone who tries to stop them.

The Red Keep is never deserted, but there are advantages to being one of the Kingsguard. Lewyn leads them to one of the passages he discovered years ago, every nerve screaming. Being caught doesn't bear thinking about. He left his armour in his quarters, knowing stealth would serve them better, and Elia moves as silently as her brothers. Even the children are quiet.

Lewyn's heart is hammering in his chest as they enter the passage, but the gleam of gold and silver hair in the darkness has him going to one knee.

"Your Grace."

"Rise, Ser Lewyn."

Lewyn does so. None of them were foolish enough to bring torches, but there is enough ambient light to make out faces. Lannister looks very young and very scared, but his sword is drawn and Lewyn knows he can be relied upon. Viserys is holding tight to his mother's hand, his face wrinkled in confusion

But it is the Queen who Lewyn focuses on. Her gaze moves from him to Elia and the children, and the corners of her mouth turn up in a faint smile. She looks back at him, and nods.

"You have done well."

Lewyn bows his head. "We have done our duty."

Queen Rhaella looks at Lannister, and shakes her head. "I know what you have done." She straightens her shoulders. "Ser Jaime tells me that there is a ship waiting."

Lewyn nods. He made the arrangements at the last possible moment, with the fastest ship he could find, and men he trusts absolutely. Elia draws in a breath behind him.

"We are making for Sunspear?"

The hope in her voice is painful to hear. "We will be safe there," Lewyn confirms. He looks at the Queen and Viserys. "All of us."

Lannister meets his eyes, and turns to lead the way. Lewyn takes up the rear. For years they have betrayed their vows. It is time they made things right. The innocent members of the royal family will be safe in Sunspear. Not even the Targaryens ever managed to make Dorne bow. The Mad King has no chance, and Rhaegar has problems of his own.

And now that Elia and her children are safe, now that Aerys has no hold over Doran, the spears of Dorne will march. Rhaegar will come to regret turning his back on his family. And should Baratheon turn his wrath on the innocent once the war is won, then they will withstand him too.

No one shall touch Lewyn's family. Never again.

* * *

**This is unlikely to ever be continued, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone. Thanks for reading!**

**Come and find me on tumblr for more fanfic-related stuff.**


End file.
